


Three Fatal Words

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-11
Updated: 2000-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Meg's murder has made Fraser come to terms with his feelings. However, does Fran want to hear what he has to say?This story is a sequel toDemons.





	Three Fatal Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

"Fraser is coming over again

Warning: Some swearing and a little sexual activity in this story. The only character I own is Angelique La Croix, so don't sue me about the others, because I am a poor college student. This is a sequel to _Demons_ and _The Angel of Hell_. All comments are welcome at

Three Fatal Words

"Fraser is coming over again?" Fran grumbled her nose stuck in _Boris Godonov_ , as she sat upon the counter kicking her feet like a child.

"A little sympathy for the guy, Frannie," Ray snapped, hitting her book. She gave him a dirty look and continued to read. "He's having trouble dealing with Meg's death. Fraser still blames himself." Ray stuck his finger in his mother's simmering sauce.

 

Mrs. Vecchio smacked Ray's hand with her large wooden spoon. "I never knew you to complain about Benton's visits before."

 

"Well he spends more time here then I do. And I have no sympathy for him 'cause he is only made at himself. If he wasn't so high and mighty maybe he would have taken that next step and told her that he was in love. But now she's dead and he's mad at himself because he never expressed his feelings. Serves him right."

 

Mrs. Vecchio hit her daughter's thigh with her spoon. "Don't speak about the dead that way! Now go answer the door." Mrs. Vecchio gave her daughter a stern look and Fran jumped down from the counter.

 

"And he didn't love her!" Ray snapped. Fran sighed, dragging her feet towards the front door.

 

"Hello Francesca," Fraser said, in his polite manner.

 

"Hey," she muttered.

 

"Boris Godonov? I thought you were reading Pushkin?"

 

"Boris Godonov _is_ Pushkin, Fraser." And without another word she turned her book to him then ran up the stairs before he had a chance to read the title. Fraser groaned, he was unsure of what hurt him more, her condescending attitude or her indifference towards him.

 

"Hey Benny," Ray said, slapping his friend on the back.

 

"Ray, is there something wrong with Francesca? She seems rather moody."

 

Ray shrugged. "She's female, they're always moody. Come in. Take a load off." Ray said, closing the door behind his friend. Fraser attempted to push the incident from his mind.

 

 

*** ***

 

Yawning Fran walked into the kitchen to be blinded by the light when she pushed the door open. She rubbed her eyes, groaned and when her eyes became adjusted to the brightness, she saw Fraser sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of milk.

 

"Hello Francesca," he said, with a smile upon his face, despite the early morning hour. She simply groaned unable to share in his enthusiasm at such an hour. Stumbling over to the cupboard she retrieved a glass. Fraser watched her suddenly realizing he was seeing Fran in her pajamas for the first time. They were not silky or sexy as he always envisioned. Instead, Fran wore a pair of loose flannel pants and a stretched out tee shirt.

 

"Why are you up so late?" Fran took a sip of water.

 

"Ray's snoring is keeping me up." He sighed, his hands grasping the glass. "Also I'm afraid I could not sleep well."

 

"Meg's death is bothering you?" Her bluntness shocked him.

 

"That and other issues as well."

 

"Ray said some girl was bothering you too. He said that she killed the Dragon Lady but that you couldn't place her at the murder. She must be really smart if _you_ can't link her to the crime." He winced, slightly. Fraser did not need to be reminded that Angelique was able to outsmart him. 

 

She placed her glass down before Fraser had a moment to speak. "Well, I'm off to bed."

 

"Francesca," Fraser began his voice a little shaky as she took a step towards the door. "Please stay for a while."

 

She rubbed her eyes. "To talk?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

"Fraser we've never had a conversation." He sat back suddenly realizing she was correct. They had never spoken before. Normally Fran was throwing herself at Fraser and he was too busy attempting to avoid her advances. "And I don't even know what to talk to you about. Night." Fran walked out of the kitchen. With downcast eyes Fraser looked at his milk and frowned.

 

*** ***

 

Fran stumbled down the stairs late the following morning to find Fraser sitting in the living room reading a magazine. Fran always drempted of the day she would wake up to find Fraser within her home, but no longer. Quietly she moved towards the kitchen, hoping she would not catch his attention.

 

"Good afternoon, Francesca." She stopped mid stride and turned around.

 

"Hi." Fran pushed her hair back. Knowing she could not escape him, she walked towards Fraser. "I thought you would be out with Ray on a case or something."

 

"I regret to say that I did not feel like it." His head dropped suddenly as if he were ashamed to admit that he lacked motivation. Fran sat in a large recliner then slid her legs under her body. 

 

"I have been thinking about what you said." Fran looked at him, confused. She was surprised he remembered anything she said or did. Fraser was so busy trying to place great distance between them that she believed the mountie hated her. It hurt, but Fran came to accept the reality of the matter. "You recall, what you said last night, about how we never talk."

 

"Oh." Fran thought he was referring to something important.

 

"You are right, Francesca. We have never had a conversation before. I'm sorry, perhaps that is my fault."

 

"It doesn't matter." Fran stood up. "I understand Fraser, really I do. I mean you were so involved with helping Ray and you loved the Dragon Lady. You really didn't want to be around me 'cause I was annoying. I don't blame you for that."

 

"I never thought you were annoying, Francesca. But you were Ray's younger sister and that did complicate things."

 

She smiled. "I'm still Ray's younger sister, Fraser."

 

"I know it's just.." Fraser was at a loss for words. "Since Meg's death I have been doing a lot of thinking."

 

"My ex husband always said thinking was bad 'cause it got me into trouble." She bit her lower lip; the memories of her failed marriage were still painful. "Oh well, that's over now. Have you eaten breakfast?"

 

"It's 1:30 in the afternoon."

 

Fran colored. "Oh. Well I was just trying to be nice. Where is mom and everybody else?"

 

"They went shopping." Fraser told her as he followed Fran into the kitchen. "I believe they said they would not be back for quite some time."

 

"Well they did go shopping," Fran muttered, placing a frying pan onto the stove. Fraser watched as she broke an egg on the side of the frying pan. Quickly she attempted to remove the shells before the pain became too hot.

 

"Francesca, I've been thinking," he said, again. The tone in his voice suddenly made her nervous. 

 

"I've been thinking too Fraser. This whole case with the girl has been bothering me."

She attempted to divert the conversation, but her attempts failed.

 

"I try not to ponder the situation." He answered quickly, then continued with his discussion. "When the murder first occurred I thought about Meg often and the mistakes I've made. I don't want to make the same mistakes, Francesca." 

 

With shaky hands she pushed her hair behind her ear. "You won't." Fraser stood behind her, his body unusually close. "I-I mean we all make mistakes, right? So you can't blame yourself." She wondered if the words she spoke made sense.

 

"I won't make the same mistakes." Fraser placed his hands upon Fran's shoulders and her body became suddenly rigid. He stepped closer to her, causing her to feel his warm breath upon her ear. Fraser's hand slid down her arms and he began to kiss her neck gently.

 

"Fraser, I..." Fran was at a loss for words.

 

"Francesca," Fraser said, softly, making her face him. Lightly, his hand stroked her cheek, while his eyes locked onto her brown ones. "You don't need to say anything." His voice sounded surreal as he spoke then his mouth came over Fran's before she was able to protest. For a brief moment, she stood dumbfounded by his actions. It seemed out of character for Fraser to pull a woman into his arms and kiss her. However, Fran did not ponder the situation for her desires began to take control of her thinking. She began to kiss Fraser back, pressing her body closer into his, longing to feel him between her legs. The thought excited Fran and she became more aggressive, her hand tugging at the opening of his jeans. She could feel his hard dick pressing against her body and the thought of Fraser sliding it inside her body appealed to her. Boldly, she slid her tongue into Fraser's mouth, and his hands slid down her back to grab her firm ass. Fran's yearning began to grow more intense, however as her desire grew her mind began to race.

 

Suddenly Fran pulled away from Fraser and took a step back. Confused, Fraser looked at her, unaware of what he did wrong. He always believed that she wanted him to be bold because Fran was so forceful, but then it dawned on him that Fran had changed drastically.

 

"I-I'm sorry Francesca," Fraser said. "I should not have been so.."

 

"No, no Fraser it wasn't you. I mean I've dreamt of this moment since I first saw you. God if you only knew how many times I thought about you kissing and holding me. It's just, well...I don't think we should do this."

 

"But why?"

 

She crossed her arms, becoming suddenly forceful. "You're on the rebound and all confused 'cause the Dragon Lady is dead." He looked at her as if he was unable to comprehend her words. "God, Fraser I cant believe you would use me like this."

 

"What?" 

"Three months ago I would have fallen for it but not now. I've changed and I wont be your play thing, Fraser."

 

"Play thing? Francesca, wait." Fraser caught her arm as she attempted to flee the kitchen. "I'm not using you, I swear. It's taken me a while to see it, but I know for a fact how I feel. I do love you." Fran shook her head as he spoke, not wanting to hear what Fraser said, but he continued to speak. "I want a wife and a family, like you do. We want the same things and I want to have them with you."

 

Tears swelled up within her eyes. "Why do you have to tell me this now? Why couldn't you have said this stuff a year ago. Things are complicateddifferent now."

 

"I was unsure of my feeling until Meg's death."

 

Fran yanked her arm back. "I thought so." Fraser attempted to pull Fran to him but she refused. "I'm only your second choice. You don't love me. You are just sorry you missed your chance with the Dragon Lady! Now you're settling for me! You make me sick. Frankly I'm glad Angelique killed that bitch!"

 

"Francesca."

 

"No, I am glad!" Fran yelled, storming out of the kitchen. "I'm glad that bitch is dead and you can't have her or me!"

 

"Francesca," Fraser grabbed her tightly and forced her to look at him. "I never loved her. I was attracted to her, but it's not the same thing. Her death made me realize that I can't let Ray run my life. I love you and always have. I never acted upon my emotions because I feared I would lose Ray as a friend. However, the thought of losing a family is more devastating. Look at me, Francesca," Fraser pleaded and she raised her eyes. "I do love you. I swear to you. Do you know how often I thought about us with a family?" He asked, with a smile and Fran sniffed back the tears. "I'm sorry I kissed you in the kitchen. I never meant you to feel like an object. I guess it's my awkwardness and inability to express my feelings in an appropriate way." Fraser exhaled deeply, relived that he was finally able to speak his mind. Reaching down, he took her hand and held it gently.

"I know this is sudden but I want to try and make this work, Francesca. Are you willing to try and see what happens?"

 

"Fraser, II can't."

 

"Why?"

 

Unable to look at Fraser she bowed her head and quietly muttered, "Because," she bit her lip. "I love Turnbull."

 


End file.
